Bibliotecaria
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu no le gusta leer libros, pero eso no impide que lo haga por la nueva bibliotecaria de la ciudad. AU


_Volví a mis andadas por el fandom de Fairy tail, me da por temporadas y debo aprovecharlos :D_

 _Fairy tail No me pertenece._

 **Bibliotecaria**

Natsu nunca ha sido amante de los libros, tiene la concentración de un pato muerto y siempre ha preferido las acciones ante las palabras. Desde su infancia su forma de distraerse en clases o general peleas aleatorias con sus amigos, es una clara prueba de su déficit de atención que fue diagnosticado como si fuera algo malo. Para él no es malo ser alguien imperativo, no tiene nada en contra de los come libros o chicos serios, pero no es la vida que él desea. Su padre adoptivo Igneel su hermano mayor Zeref lo amaban tal y como era, no ocupaba demostrarle nada a nadie más.

Así que aunque en ocasiones leía algún manga (Shonen específicamente) no tenía un especial interés en la lectura.

Hasta que ese día llego por supuesto.

El inicio de toda esta historia en realidad.

.

Había sido un día de perros, aunque era un estudiante avanzado de la universidad de magnolia, aún tenía algunos problemas con diferentes profesores. Nadie entendía como alguien como él, había sido aceptado en una carrera de química, pero no fue él quien hizo un examen tan fácil. Su pasión había nacido con su padre, un famoso científico que era capaz de crear casi cualquier tipo de componente inflamable y crear hermosas llamas que le enseñaba de niño.

Si bien odiaba los libros, Igneel tenía formas únicas de enseñarle sobre la química.

No era el chico más atento, pero joder, su cerebro era el más inteligente cuando algo le apasionaba.

Como el fuego.

Ese calor, esa belleza peligrosa, esa sensación de hacer algo tan genial.

Aun a pesar que destacaba entre otros estudiantes, algunos profesores preferían tenerlo entre ojos causándole dolores de trasero. Como ese día cuando el señor trasero, le hizo perder un proyecto importante de la nota por pequeñeces en el escrito, una detención por intento de patearle el trasero y haber olvidado su monedero en casa.

La lluvia.

¿Por qué la lluvia?

Es como que si tienes un mal día, es necesario que llueva de forma que parece que el cielo se partió en dos.

Por él hubiera corrido hasta su hogar, sin darle importancia a la lluvia, pero su computadora portátil merecía un trato mejor. Conociendo que estaba cerca del lugar de trabajo de Levy, además de ser una de las amigas más comprensivas que tenía (Erza te patearía antes de prestarte un paraguas por olvidadizo y ni que hablar de Gray) y lo dejaba quedarse en una esquina de la biblioteca, siempre y cuando no incendiara nada…de nuevo.

Así que mojado, pero con su mochila aun intacta, entro al lugar con un sonoro portazo, que revelaba su mal humor.

Para su mala suerte y desgracia, Levy no estaba por ningún lado y eso lo hizo sudar nervioso. El otro personal de la biblioteca, era una mujer de avanzada edad que tomaba muy en serio que se lo recordaba. Antes de ser visto, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente a una esquina del lugar, cerca de una ventana que le permitiría ver cuando dejara de llover.

Saco su computadora, casi llorando al verla descargada y no traer el cable por dejarlo en su hogar.

—Me cago en Gray—sabía que Gray no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, pero era refrescante maldecirlo.

Gruño sobre pensar seriamente en dormirse en ese lugar, cuando una silueta a su lado lo hizo estremecerse. Si esa mujer de noventa años volvía a sacarlo a patadas del lugar, debería comprar una computadora nueva (lo cual su presupuesto no le permitía) ya que Levy no estaba.

Algo temeroso volteo el rostro.

No tenía una explicación lógica para la persona a su lado, al menos que la desgraciada mujer hubiera rejuvenecido unos setenta años y se viera como una jodido modelo, esta debía ser otra persona. El pronunciado escote lo hizo desviar los ojos unos segundos, la joven tenía un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta descuidada y grandes ojos chocolate.

También sonreía.

Era curioso.

No es que él fuera del todo poco agraciado, pero las chicas a su alrededor generalmente lo miraban mal al ser reconocido como el chico problemático de Magnolia y sus viejas conocidas parecían cansado de verlo cuando pasaba algún problema.

Pestañeo claramente confundido.

Que chica más rara.

—Buenas tardes, soy Lucy la nueva bibliotecaria de medio tiempo…¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—cuestiono al final con amabilidad.

La vio fijamente a los ojos, notando de inmediato la sinceridad de la chica, que lo hizo sentir levemente incómodo.

¿Hambre?

Tal vez.

—Solo estaba escapando de la lluvia, Levy generalmente me deja quedarme—musito lo último algo incómodo, esperando no ser sacado a patadas del lugar.

Esta parpadeo confundida, antes de asentir en leve comprensión.

—Levy-chan suele hacer cosas así, pero el pronóstico del clima informo que caería lluvia toda la tarde…¿No quieres leer algo mientras tanto?—

—No soy un buen lector—

—Tenemos una sección de manga nueva, tal vez eso pueda interesarte—

Tentador, miro a otro lado viendo su computadora totalmente apagada, su celular sin pila restante y la lluvia de forma continua.

Volteo a ver a la chica.

Entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Maravilloso, no soy del todo lectora habitual, pero he leído algunos mangas y tengo uno que pensaba recomendarte. No me veas con esa cara, aunque amo los de romance, tengo un shonen que últimamente es popular entre todas las edades—explico esta antes de irse con una sonrisa, contoneando las caderas mientras saludaba a una mujer que parecía buscar entre los estantes un libro.

Media hora después, Lucy como se dijo llamar, le enseñaba el mundo de Boku no Hero. Lo había visto en algunas partes y el anime estaba en emisión, pero él no le dio mucha importancia enfocado en los nuevos video juegos de temporadas.

Que mal había estado.

Antes de darse cuenta el manga era devorado por sus ojos con rapidez, riendo cuando algo cómico pasaba, pensando que Bakugou era un bastardo con un poder genial, que Endeavor también era otro bastardo con poder genial. Que All Might era el tipo más badass de toda la jodida serie y estaba por gritar Plus Ultra solo por hacerlo.

Cuatro horas fueron un suspiro y de no ser porque había terminado un tomo nuevo, notando la falta de lluvia, hubiera seguido hasta que alguien lo sacara del lugar.

Llego al escritorio donde Lucy estaba trabajando en algo en la computadora, la chica al verlo, sonrió complacida cuando dijo que era una gran recomendación.

—Puedes venir cuando gustes—había dicho al despedirse amablemente.

No era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero sintió por primera vez en toda su vida, que la biblioteca no era del todo aburrida.

.

La siguiente semana la paso en detención, así que dejo de lado la idea de la biblioteca, no es como si hubiera sido muy diferente en su día. Boku no Hero fue leído rápidamente desde su celular, gruñendo cuando al ponerse al día con todos sus capítulos, ve que aún está en publicación. Cuando el viernes paso al lado de la biblioteca, donde no estaba con lluvia y su día no fue tan malo, pensó que entrar no era tan mala idea. Sus amigos habían cancelado la noche de video juegos, su padre estaba en otro país en una conferencia y Zeref estaba trabajando como hormiga.

No quería estar solo.

No le gustaba del todo.

Entro notando que nuevamente Levy no estaba trabajando, según había escuchado, estaba tomándose un tiempo para su trabajo de traducción de manuscritos antiguos, así que Lucy era la nueva chica que la sustituía. Conversación plenamente inocente que había escuchado cuando Erza le comento sobre su ausencia.

—Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlo…oh…el chico de cabello rosado—hablo Lucy con una sonrisa aplaudiendo emocionada.

Se sintió algo incómodo por su cabello, de niño había sido un tema sensible, que si bien a estas edades estaba superado, no dejaba de ser algo que no le gustaba que otros tocaran.

Deseo salir del lugar por algún motivo, pero la sonrisa inocente de la chica, que la libraba de forma inconsciente de culpa, lo hizo detenerse.

—No tengo nada más que hacer supongo—ahora que lo decía en voz alta, sonaba algo deprimente.

Generalmente cuando estaba solo le gustaba explotar cosas, crear nuevos compuestos o darse una noche de video juegos él solo. Pero por algún estúpido motivo que no comprendía, había querido ir a este lugar, que siempre pareció repudiar desde niño.

Extraño.

—Bueno puedes seguir con el manga de Boku no Hero—

—Ya lo he terminado—

Los ojos de la chica pestañearon confundidos, antes de volver a sonreir.

—Bueno hay muchos mangas nuevos que han entrado, Black Clover o Nanatsu no taizai están bien buscados por sus últimos arcos—comento esta con una sonrisa.

Sus nombres eran familiares, así que asintió al haber leído algunos capítulos y ver el anime del segundo.

—¿No tienes algo terminado?—cuestiono sin la paciencia suficiente para esperar cada semana por un nuevo capítulo.

La chica se detuvo pensativa, antes que sus ojos se iluminaran.

La imagen era algo vieja, pero el manga de Rave Master parecía curiosamente interesante, sus personajes sobre todo le daban risa. Ya que estaba oficialmente terminado, no se tomó la molestia de correr al leerlo, en su lugar se detuvo cuando quería hacerlo, ser regreso para entender referencias y nuevamente se quedó hasta entrada la noche.

Cuando llego donde estaba Lucy, esta le dijo que podría volver a leer los que faltaban cuando quisiera.

La idea de él era leerlo no bien llegara a casa.

Pero la idea de volver no era tan mala.

—Suena como un buen plan—admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

.

Se encontró volviendo a la biblioteca de forma continua algunos días entre semana, comenzó con visitas ocasionales y de poca duración. Si bien Lucy parecía adivinar su estilo de manga (One Punch man fue la hostia) no le tomaba mucho tiempo leerlos, cada vez más rápido si lo veía en retrospectiva. No era un lector hábil en algunas cosas, pero cuando algo le gustaba, parecía un enfermo deseoso de terminar todo frente a sus ojos. Pero la sección de manga no era tan grande como había esperado, pasado un mes y visitas casi diarias en la tarde, no encontraba alguno interesante.

Se negaba a leer romance y drama.

—Podrías leer libros, es lo que más tenemos aquí—comento la chica de forma distraída sentada en la mesa frente a él.

A esa hora no tenían muchos clientes y esto le daba tiempo para ojear libros a la chica. Al principio la había visto sola en su escritorio, pero después de ofrecerle charlar un rato, había tomado como costumbre sentarse a su lado.

Lucy era…rara. NO había una mejor forma de explicar su extraño comportamiento. A veces reía como loca cuando leía una historia, lloraba si era muy dramática y solía enojarse con él si insultaba a sus personajes favoritos. También solía sonreírle todo el tiempo y en ocasiones le dejaba agarrar de su tazón de galletas caseras, joder, la chica cocinaba como el cielo.

—No me gustan los libros—acepto volviéndose a leer el manga de Naruto.

Por dicha estaba finalizado, pero era algo aburrido cuando ya sabes la historia y lo lees de forma distraída.

—No todos son tan malos—

—Meh—

—Te propongo un reto—

Sus ojos se levantaron emocionados por la insinuación, él amaba los retos, sobre todo el ganarlos. Los ojos de la chica brillaron emocionados al verlo interesado, como si fuera una mosca a punto de caer en la red de una araña.

Se escalofrió por sus propios pensamientos.

—Te doy un libro, solo uno, si logras leerlo y te gusta, yo ganare—menciono esta con suficiencia.

Él alzo una ceja divertido.

—¿Qué tal si no me gusta?—cuestiono acercando un poco su rostro con rastro de diversión.

Lucy solía odiar que entrar en su inexistente espacio personal, lo cual la hacía rara. Bueno no es que él se acercara a otras chicas (las que conocía lo patearían por cualquier razón) para compararlo, pero sus reaccione serán sobre dramáticas, no se quejaba, era divertido verla así.

—Hare cualquier cosa que pidas—respondió ella con confianza.

Silbo impresionado alejándose de ella.

No es que se considerara un pervertido o pensara mal de otras chicas, pero la idea de Lucy en traje de Maid, inundo su cerebro de forma inmediata. Como una chispa encendida que no conocía. Le restó importancia diciendo que era porque Lucy leyó un manga con esa temática la semana pasada.

Nada más.

—Tanta seguridad—menciono este con risa maliciosa.

Extendió su mano, la chica la apretó decidida.

.

Harry Potter.

Nunca vio las películas ni leyó los libros.

Eran demasiados.

Ganaría la apuesta con el primer libro.

.

Perdió la apuesta vilmente. Todo fue una conspiración, no existe persona en esta tierra que después de leer el primer libro no quiera saber sobre los otros, tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Había visto totalmente resentido a la chica cuando llego al día siguiente (el libro voló entre sus manos en una noche) gruñendo que la odiaba cuando le dio el segundo libro con un guiño coqueto. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era de la humillación, no tenía nada más que ver.

Rápidamente el segundo libro como el tercero fueron volando hasta llegar al cuarto. Pero para su desgracia sus amigos descubriendo que parecía metido en su hogar, lo sacaron para una noche de fiesta en el bar de Fairy tail.

Por primera vez el lugar no le agrado, quería correr a su casa y terminar el libro del torneo de los tres magos.

Lucy dijo que ese libro lo cambiaria todo.

¿Qué pasaba en el libro?

¿Qué sucedería?

Había evitado los spoiler como un loco, pero la espera lo estaba matando.

—Luces muy pensativo Natsu—hablo Mirajane la camarera del lugar.

Salto un poco sobre su lugar, viendo de forma distraída la bebida frente a él. La historia estaba en medio del baile, donde sentía algo de pena por Ginny por ser friendzoneada, o tal vez estar en la zona del olvido, además de que Ron y Hermione parecían tener algo que lo dejaba incomodo, había jurado que Harry y Hermione tendrían algo.

Tomo un gran trago de su bebida.

Jodida Lucy, él nunca fue de hacer shipping en ninguna de sus historias, pero esta no dejaba de hablar de estar por todos lados.

Le estaba pegando su rareza.

—Mira tiene razón, hoy no has peleado con nadie, lo cual me hace sentir orgullosa—hablo Erza como una hermana mayor asintiendo conforme.

Gruño por bajo cuando la princesa de hielo, alias Gray, se sentó a su lado ya sin camisa, para deleite de una acosadora Juvia.

—Llevas una temporada sin venir y ahora te comportas…debe estar en alguna enfermedad terminal—explico este con diversión.

No contesto, solamente porque la idea de enfermedad había rondado su mente y se negaba a aceptar que Gray pudo pensar como él en cualquier punto de su vida.

—Es un inútil Gihi—gruño Gajeel al otro lado del lugar para ser escuchado.

Rodo los ojos fastidiado, es como si todos quisieran que peleara, y él también quería hacerlo…pero ocupaba terminar un libro antes de poder luchar.

—Gajeel a veces es tan dolor de culo como Severus Snape—menciono Levy saltando al lado de ellos con alguna referencia de libros como de costumbre.

—Estoy seguro que el cabeza de metal es un Slytherin, por eso Gryffindor es mejor—añadió el de forma inconsciente, ganando que todos a su alrededor se congelaran.

El pestañeo confundido ante el silencio, pero al girar a verlos, todos lo miraban de forma extrañada como confundida, menos Levy, esta parecía tener ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Esa fue una referencia debido a una de las películas o de los libros—cuestiono está acercándose a él emocionada.

Sentía la ira de Gajeel al acercarse a su interés amoroso, pero en su defensa, ella se acercó. Además todos saben que Levy es amiga de cualquiera que comparta sus gustos, aunque nunca antes le había dado esa mirada de emoción por algo así.

Películas.

Debió haberlas visto, pero Lucy le había dado solo los libros alegando que eran mejor.

—Alguien me dio…los libros—respondió casi en un susurro apenado.

—¿Y los leíste?—cuestiono Gray en tono estupefacto, que lo hizo darle un puñetazo.

Ahí estaba la jodida pelea que todos buscaban de él, la perfecta escusa que cuando esta incremento, pudo irse del lugar sin ser cuestionado por nadie.

.

—Eres un ser maligno—gruño luego de entregar el séptimo libro dos semanas después, intentando ocultar sus ojos rojizos por el llanto de la noche anterior.

Lucy era malvada.

La autora de los libros de Harry Potter era malvada.

Su querido corazón había sido cruelmente pisoteado.

—Fue una saga preciosa, además como compañera Gryffindor (según el test de la semana pasada) debía admitir que esperaba más valentía de tu parte—expreso esta con una sonrisa reluciente.

Bufo por bajo antes de cruzarse los brazos.

—Vale ganaste, me han gustado, así que dime que quieres—gruño rápidamente, antes de tener nuevamente un libro frente a sus manos—Warriors, los gatos guerreros—leyó el titulo antes de verla de reojo.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que te gustaban los gatos—expreso esta con una suave sonrisa.

Bueno sí.

Además Lucy tenía un buen gusto para los libros y le daban las historias que sabía que le gustarían.

Suspiro antes de caminar a una de las mesas y comenzar a leer.

.

—Tienes cara de idiota retrasado—hablo Gajeel con esa delicadeza de la que era conocida.

Gruño un poco ignorándolo por seguir buscando información sobre la saga de Percy Jackson que Lucy le recomendó, hablo bueno sobre este, pero que no estaba del todo segura de que le gustaría. Él había prometido investigar por su cuenta, encontrando que si parecía gustarle, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto como Harry Potter.

Correr y morir había sido una buena saga, pero no tanta. Lucy y él habían discutido bastante sobre el tema anteriormente.

—Tu cara parece un imán, no entiendo tu punto—le dijo de regreso.

Este bufo antes de irse, explicando que no tenía sentido hablar con él.

La actualización del manga de Boku no hero, lo hizo tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo a la biblioteca. Las clases de la tarde no tenían importancia para él.

Pero al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Levy, quien también parecía sorprendida de verlo.

La decepción.

Fue curioso el vacío en su interior al ver a su amiga ahí, lo cual era malo, ya que Levy era una gran persona.

Pero no era Lucy.

—¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?—cuestiono esta con impresión de verlo.

¿Qué hace él ahí?

Su cuerpo se puso pálido sin saber que responder, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

—Yo…bueno..um…manga—musito viendo su celular.

Levy ladeo el rostro sin comprender que pasaba.

—¡Natsu!—hablo una voz a su derecha.

Su rostro se giró de forma inmediata, tanto que ocasiono un leve dolor en su cuello, pero suspiro aliviado al ver la gloria rubia de Lucy, con algunos libros en sus manos. Esta mantenía su usual sonrisa, que no desapareció mientras colocaba libros en su escritorio antes de sacudirse las manos y verlo.

—Debo suponer que vienes por la actualización del manga, demasiada teorías y ocupo sacarlas con alguien—hablo esta con una mano en su mejilla.

Asintió emocionado y lleno de energía ante la idea de discutir sobre teorías, pero se congelo al ver como Levy cambiaba mirada entre ambos, de forma rápida y curiosa. Levy era una chica inteligente, así que la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, fue la principal razón para que nunca comentara a Lucy entre sus amigos.

Gruño por bajo sonrojándose ante la mirada de Levy.

—No sabía que conocías a Natsu—hablo esta maliciosamente a Lucy, quien ladeo el rostro confundida.

—Claro que lo conozco, al principio no vino mucho, pero ahora es un buen amigo y cliente frecuente—explico esta ajena a su rostro pálido ante la sonrisa de Levy.

Ella lo notaria, casi tan rápido como Mira, lo que no quería que otros notaran.

Él no había querido darle nombre, ya que los únicos que se le venían a la mente, era algo que él no quería. No era un idiota, siempre sintió que las chicas a su alrededor eran amigas y hermanas que proteger, familia. Con Lucy era eso, pero había algo más que no quería ver del todo. Se sentía cómodo con la chica, le gustaba verla reír a su lado y gruñir sobre personajes inexistentes en sus historias. Esta lo comprendía fácilmente y adivinaba sus gustos con facilidad.

También era una chica bonita, tampoco era un ciego idiota.

Era una chica guapa, que le hacía estar cómodo a su lado y con quien le gustaba pasar tiempo. También estaba el molesto palpitar cuando la chica sonreía frente a él o cuando tocaba su hombro por error.

Pero no quería que nadie supiera.

Joder.

—Qué curioso, conozco a Natsu desde niños y nunca mostro interés en libros…tú fuiste quien le dio los libros de Harry Potter—hablo acusadoramente al final al comprender eso de repente.

Lucy pestañeo confundida antes de verlo en busca de respuesta, pero él estaba demasiado interesado en el suelo y en busca de una idea para irse.

—¿Si?—contesto y pregunto al mismo tiempo confundida.

Levy lo vio maliciosamente, antes de comentar algo en voz baja y al escuchar el nombre de Mirajane, supo que estaba perdido.

Cuando de forma no sospechosa Levy salió para hacer una llamada, le hizo un pequeño empuje con cara de advertencia, que esta le regreso sin piedad. Parecía no perdonar cuando había encerrado a Gajeel con ella en un armario, pero en su defensa, era por culpa del cabeza de metal.

Estaba tan jodido por la venganza de esa pequeña enana.

—No sabía que Levy regreso a trabajar—hablo de forma molesta al ver que sus tiempos de paz en el lugar, habían acabado.

Lucy en cambio asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Regreso este día, tal parece que termino sus deberes extra, pero el dueño me ha dejado quedarme ya que la señora Chang no quiere estar aquí—hablo esta con simpleza.

Ya era hora que ese fósil se fuera.

Entonces sintió algo incómodo en su interior, ya no serían solo ellos dos, ahora también estaba Levy.

Torció la boca.

—Supongo que ahora somos tres—gruño sin querer demostrar su molestia, pero saliendo de todas formas.

Lucy pestañeo confundida, antes de sonreír divertida.

—Pensé que Levy y tu eran amigos, ahora será mucho más divertido con los tres—

—Supongo—

La joven rubia lo vio de reojo de forma intensa unos segundos, pero él se negó a decir alguna palabra más, para no hundirse lo que Levy ya debía estar haciendo.

Pero quería decir algo.

Era como el momento perfecto para hacer algo sobre eso que no quería nombrar.

—Sabes…nunca has ido a Fairy tail verdad—comento este de pronto sabiendo que tarde o temprano.

Más temprano que tarde según Levy, los demás conocerían a la chica.

Esta ladeo el rostro de forma adorable.

Joder.

Había pensado que era adorable, sin duda esa chica le había pegado lo raro a su persona.

—Tal vez quieras ir un día de estos conmigo—tan rápido las palabras salieron de su boca, se mordió los labios con fuerza para no decir nada más.

Que alguien lo matara ahora.

Donde estaba Voldemort cuando lo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo una cita?—cuestiono Lucy sin inmutarse y manteniendo la sonrisa de siempre.

Tan tranquila.

Desgraciada.

La vio algo resentido, antes de suspirar y ver a otro lado incómodo.

—Como una cita—respondió con mucha, muchísima fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces sucedió.

Una de las más hermosas sonrisas que le había visto a la chica, llena de ojos luminosos y un adorable sonrojo que hicieron que durante un segundo (de forma patética) perdiera el aliento.

—Me encantaría—respondió esta con emoción.

Natsu se quedó ahí, viéndola confundido, sintiendo todo su interior un mar de emociones que no quería saber, pero que tampoco quería dejar de sentir. Antes de sonreírle de regreso con sus mejillas también algo rosadas.

No le gustaban las bibliotecas aun, no tenía gusto por todos los libros y aun le daba pereza leer.

Pero joder, Lucy era la bibliotecaria más adorable de todas.

Que valía la pena leer cualquier libro si esta sonreía así.

No podía esperar por esa cita.

 **Fin**

 _(Se desangra en la nariz al imaginarse a Natsu)_

 _Denme diez peli rosados para navidad._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
